cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Psych (2006 series)
Psych (TV series; 2006 - 2014) Created by Steve Franks Male Deaths * Dana Ashbrook (Episode 8.3 Remake A.K.A. Cloudy... with a Chance of Improvement) * Chris Baker (Episode 3.2 Murder?... Anyone?... Anyone?... Bueller?) * Brian Barry (Episode 8.10 The Break-Up) * Ryan Bauer (Episode 1.9 Forget Me Not) * Corbin Bernsen (Episode 8.6 1967: A Psych Odyssey; Episode 8.9 A Nightmare on State Street) * Peter Boulanger (Episode 2.16 Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead) * Mark Brandon (Episode 1.12 Cloudy... with a Chance of Murder) * Ian Brown (Episode 3.6 There Might Be Blood) * Alex Bruhanski (Episode 1.2 Spellingg Bee) * Jason Bryden (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * John Callender (Episode 3.11 Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing) * Yves Cameron (Episode 1.6 Weekend Warriors) * Francisco Cano (Episode 8.7 Shawn and Gus Truck Things Up) * Marshall Caplan (Episode 6.16 Santabarbaratown) * Rob Carpenter (Episode 4.8 Let's Get Hairy) * Garry Chalk (Episode 6.9 Neil Simon's Lover's Retreat) * Brent Chapman (Episode 7.12 Dead Air) * Michael Charrois (Episode 7.8 Right Turn or Left for Dead) * David Coles (Episode 2.4 Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds) * Brent Connolly (Episode 7.8 Right Turn or Left for Dead) * Aaron Craven (Episode 8.8 A Touch of Sweevil) * John Dadey (Episode 1.7 Who Ya Gonna Call?) * Michael Daingerfield (Episode 7.11 Office Space) * Demord Dann (Episode 4.7 High Top Fade Out) * Darren Daurie (Episode 7.10 Santa Barbarian Candidate) * Christopher De-Schuster (Episode 7.8 Right Turn or Left for Dead) * Cullen Douglas (Episode 4.13 Death is in the Air) * Sylvain Drolet (Episode 7.6 Cirque du Soul) * Mark Dumas (Episode 5.15 Dead Bear Walking) * Matt Ellis (Episode 5.4 Chivalry is Not Dead... But Someone is) * Guy Fauchon (Episode 1.3 Speak Now of Forever Hold Your Piece) * Kurt Fuller (Episode 8.6 1967: A Psych Odyssey; Episode 8.9 A Nightmare on State Street) * Max Gail (Episode 7.1 Santabarbaratown 2) * Patrick Gallagher (Episode 6.15 True Grits) * Louis Gossett Jr. (Episode 6.11 Heeeeere's Lassie) * Mackenzie Gray (Episode 2.15 Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion) * Shawn Hall (Episode 2.9 Bounty Hunters!) * Peter Hanlon (Episode 5.11 In Plain Fright) * Robert Harper (Episode 2.10 Gus' Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy) * Dule Hill (Episode 8.6 1967: A Psych Odyssey) * Igor Ingelsman (Episode 4.5 Shawn Gets the Yips) * John Innes (Episode 4.6 Viagra Falls) * Levi James (Episode 7.13 Nip and Suck it) * Noel Johansen (Episode 3.9 Christmas Joy) * Matt David Johnson (Episode 4.11 Thrill Seekers and Hell Raisers) * Jared Keeso (Episode 5.4 Chivalry is Not Dead... But Someone is) * David Koechner (Episode 7.11 Office Space) * Jon Kralt (Episode 4.10 You Can't Handle This Episode) * Rob LaBelle (Episode 5.11 In Plain Fright) * Sergio Lavaggi (Episode 2.13 Lights, Camera... Homicidio) * Ken Luckey (Episode 6.5 Dead Man's Curve Ball) * Shawn Macdonald (Episode 7.15 The Musical) * Marcel Maillard (Episode 3.15 Tuesday the 17th) * Steve Makaj (Episode 3.6 There Might Be Blood) * J.J. Makaro (Episode 6.5 Dead Man's Curve Ball) * Michael Mando (Episode 6.13 Let's Doo-Wop it Again) * Bill Marchant (Episode 8.8 A Touch of Sweevil) * Mike Matilda (Episode 2.5 And Down the Stretch Comes Murder) * Bruce McGill (Episode 3.12 Earth, Wind and... Wait for it) * Andrew McIlroy (Episode 2.7 If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead?) * Scott McNeil (Episode 7.5 100 Clues) * Kevin McNulty (Episode 4.2 He Dead) * James Michalopolous (Episode 4.6 Viagra Falls) * Billy Mitchell (Episode 4.2 He Dead) * Phillip Mitchell (Episode 5.10 Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part) * Matthew Mylrea (Episode 7.8 Right Turn or Left for Dead) * Hector Navarro (Episode 3.11 Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing) * Dylan Neal (Episode 2.11 There's Something About Mira) * Scott Nicholson (Episode 2.16 Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead) * Timothy Omundson (Episode 8.6 1967: A Psych Odyssey; Episode 8.9 A Nightmare on State Street) * Josh Pais (Episode 7.14 No Trout About it) * Robert Parent (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * David Pearson (Episode 6.2 Last Night Gus) * Tom Pickett (Episode 6.16 Santabarbaratown) * Gerard Plunkett (Episode 6.6 Shawn, Interrupted) * David Purvis (Episode 2.2 65 Million Years Off) * Brad Raider (Episode 5.2 Feet Don't Kill Me Now) * Adam Greydon Reid (Episode 5.3 Not Even Close... Encounters) * Shawn Roberts (Episode 3.15 Tuesday the 17th) * James Roday (Episode 8.6 1967: A Psych Odyssey; Episode 8.9 A Nightmare on State Street) * Michael Rooker (Episode 4.9 Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark) * Alan Ruck (Episode 8.3 Remake A.K.A. Cloudy... with a Chance of Improvement) * Jeff Sanca (Episode 3.13 Any Given Friday Night at 10PM, 9PM Central) * Darryl Scheelar (Episode 6.2 Last Night Gus) * Jimmi Simpson (Episode 4.16 Mr. Yin Presents...) * Curt Smith (Episode 8.9 A Nightmare on State Street) * Michael Smith (Episode 7.14 No Trout About it) * Sebastian Spence (Episode 7.10 Santa Barbarian Candidate) * French Stewart (Episode 6.14 Autopsy Turvy) * John Stewart (Episode 4.8 Let's Get Hairy) * Bradley Stryker (Episode 4.11 Thrill Seekers and Hell Raisers) * Avery Taylor (Episode 8.1 Lock, Stock, Some Smoking Barrels and Burton Guster's Goblet of Fire) * Drew Taylor (Episode 6.8 The Tao of Gus) * Sean Tyson (Episode 8.7 Shawn and Gus Truck Things Up) * Robert Underwood (Episode 8.10 The Break-Up) * Ivan Vance (Episode 2.14 Dis-Lodged) * Vincent Ventresca (Episode 8.8 A Touch of Sweevil; ambiguous) * Jerry Wasserman (Episode 7.1 Santabarbaratown 2) * Robert Weiss (Episode 5.10 Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part) * Peter Weller (Episode 5.16 Yang 3 in 2D) * Ben Wilkinson (Episode 8.2 S.E.I.Z.E. the Day) * William Zabka (Episode 8.9 A Nightmare on State Street) Female Deaths *Maja Aro (Episode 5.2 Feet Don't Kill Me Now) *Sonja Bennett (Episode 3.15 Tuesday the 17th) *Aura Benwick (Episode 2.9 Bounty Hunters!) *Sally Bishop (Episode 6.6 Shawn, Interrupted) *Melanie Bray (Episode 4.4 The Devil is in the Details... and the Upstairs Bedroom) *Amanda Detmer (Episode 2.15 Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion) *Priscilla Faia (Episode 7.9 Juliet Wears the Pantsuit) *Sherilyn Fenn (Episode 5.12 Dual Spires) *Jessie Fraser (Episode 7.10 Santa Barbarian Candidate) *Lauren Gibson (Episode 6.1 Shawn Rescues Darth Vader) *Lauriane Gillieron (Episode 7.8 Right Turn or Left for Dead) *Mickie James (Episode 3.7 Talk Derby to Me) *Michelle Jeanpierre (Episode 7.5 100 Clues) *Kiara LeBlanc (Episode 5.12 Dual Spires) *Amanda Lisman (Episode 1.15 Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast) *Brooke Lyons (Episode 7.15 The Musical) *Meredith Monroe (Episode 5.8 Shawn 2.0) *Rebeka Montoya (Episode 7.14 No Trout About it) *Stephanie Nudd (Episode 4.13 Death is in the Air) *Jennifer Oleksiuk (Episode 6.16 Santabarbaratown) *Phylicia Rashad (Episode 8.9 A Nightmare on State Street) *Ally Sheedy (Episode 7.15 The Musical) *Chelan Simmons (Episode 1.15 Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast) *Tiara Sorenson (Episode 7.13 Nip and Suck it) *Mira Sorvino (Episode 8.9 A Nightmare on State Street) *Beverley Turner (Episode 4.16 Mr. Yin Presents...) Gallery Michellejeanpierre2.jpg|Michelle Jeanpierre Category:TV Series Category:2006 TV series debuts Category:2014 TV series endings Category:USA TV series Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:TV series by Universal/NBC Universal Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Nudity